Callisto (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Formely , ; The Arena; Leader of the | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tunnel sistem below Manhattan; Formely Mutant Town, the Sewers of New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly, Callisto wears an eye patch over her right eye and has scars on her cheeks. She also possessed a set of tentacles in place of each arm for a short period, due to Masque's action | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Terrorist, adventurer, Operative of Professor X, arena fighter, bodyguard, Morlock leader, Fashion Model | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant, temporary repowered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Missouri | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith | First = Uncanny X-Men #169 | HistoryText = When Callisto was young and beautiful, her life seemed so perfect, so enviable. But catastrophe struck her, she was blinded in the right eye and leaving her horribly disfigured. Forced to hold up a mirror to her new reality, Callisto realized that society had little use for a beautiful woman who was beautiful no more. Scared and alone, she rebelled against society and decided to go underground where it was safe, and where she could escape prying, peering eyes. She quickly made a huge abandoned military tunnel called "the Alley" built underneath Manhattan in the 1950s her home. With help from the mutant-detecting Caliban, the devoted Sunder, and the treacherous Masque, she organized a community of mutant outcasts called the Morlocks. (Unknown to Callisto, the Morlocks were being manipulated by the extradimensional sadist called the Dark Beast, a twisted alternate version of Hank McCoy.) In recent years, Callisto, apparently driven to irrationality by her responsibilities, abducted the winged Angel as a consort. Angel's X-Men teammates invaded the Alley but were captured as well. The team's leader, Storm, challenged Callisto to trial by combat, almost killing her and winning the mantle of Morlock leader. Initially hating Storm, Callisto, de facto leader in Storm’s absence, grew to respect the X-Men and their founder, Professor X, whose life she saved after a beating by anti-mutant protesters. Callisto and her growing band of outcasts became the victims of a massacre, orchestrated by Mister Sinister and implemented by his team of Marauders. The few survivors, including Callisto, were treated by Moira MacTaggart on Muir Island, Scotland; in gratitude, Callisto appointed herself MacTaggart's bodyguard and assisted Cyclops against the mutant-hating Master Mold. However, she was captured by Masque, who had, via the young telepath Brain Cell, enslaved the remaining Morlocks. To taunt her, Masque restored Callisto's long-lost beauty, altered her memories, then freed her in New York to be hunted down. However, the X-Man Colossus protected Callisto, and Masque returned Callisto's scarred appearance before escaping. When Masque was believed dead, the remaining Morlocks went mad and attacked Callisto, who sought the X-Men’s aid. However, Mikhail Rasputin, Colossus's brother, convinced Callisto to join him in leading the Morlocks to the Hill, a dimension of rapid time passage. There the survivors built a new society, but the younger generation escaped to Earth as the terrorist unit Gene Nation. Callisto again recruited the X-Men to stop her wayward charges, whom she later tried to rehabilitate in the Alley. When the government anti-mutant persecution increased, Callisto and her protégé Marrow attacked official Henry Gyrich but were held off by Spider-Man, who in turn helped battle Prime Sentinels. Severely wounded, Callisto was cared for by Marrow, but the Dark Beast manipulated her into departing. She resurfaced as a mutant gladiator in the mysterious Arena, her body given tentacles by a surviving Masque. However, when Storm was pressed into Arena performance, Callisto joined Storm and her allies to topple Masque. At Storm's request, Callisto joined Professor X's efforts to rebuild the decimated nation Genosha; as a member of his informal inner circle, the Genoshan Excalibur, she has fought Trolls, the Weaponeers and other threats. M-Day In the aftermath of M-Day, Callisto was among the many mutants who lost her powers, but also her mutated arms/tentacles. Still in Genosha, she was seen self-hurting, when found by Quicksilver who offered her the Terrigen Mists, stolen from the Inhumans, as a way to restore her powers. Callisto willingly accepted the offer and the Mist effectively restored all her previous abilities (minus her disfigurements and arm-tentacles), but without any control over them. Her new senses were so acute that even a drop of rain caused her tremendous pain. She was taken to the Victoria Hospital on Mahé Island in the Seychelles by the newly repowered Hub, helping the Inhumans to found the trail of the mists, using Fantastic Four's intels. Eventually her heightened senses wore off, leaving her depowered again. She eventually came to America and joined the terrorist group X-Cell, feeling that the government was responsible for the M-Day. She attempted to warn them and other mutants not to accept Quicksilver's "gifts", but only managed to convince her fellow Morlock Marrow from not taking the Terrigenesis. When Layla Miller came with the proof of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, the pair of Morlocks battled Pietro and eventually flee out through the sewers as the X-Cell was falling apart. Callisto relocated to the tunnels below Manhattan and minded her own bussiness until teenager runaways started showing up in the subways. She decided to bring them in with her and give them a home with her. Thinking that a recent runaway, Angie, was kipnapped Storm went locking for her to the sewers. Callisto confronted her and Storm forced her and the runaways to their home where she learned the truth. Storm helped them clean the mess she made, charged their back up batteries and told her that Nightcrawler will deliver a water purificacion unit. Before leaving, Storm told Callisto that despite their history the kids knew they were at home. Callisto and Angie later saw the global aurora Storm made as a tribute to the recently deceased Wolverine while getting groceries. | Powers = Formerly: * Superhuman Senses: Callisto has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. ** Enhanced Sight: Callisto possessed superhumanly keen eye sight (including night vision). ** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Enhanced Sense of Taste ** Enhanced Sense of Touch * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes. * Regenerative Healing: Callisto had the ability to heal herself to an amazing degree. * ' Intuitive Tactical Ability:' She later developed a mutant tactical ability, and was able to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem, be it a particular circumstance or an opponent. | Abilities = Callisto is a natural-born leader, huntress, and fighter skilled in virtually every form of hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = Callisto possesses the normal level strength for a woman of her height, weight and build, who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = She frequently employs throwing knives. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Callisto's origin on the Marvel Directory }} Category:One Eye Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hypergeusia Category:Hyperesthesia Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Tentacles Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Terrigenesis Category:Depowered Mutants Terrigenesis-Repowered Category:Pans Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates